Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2/Orla's 2011 Easter
Haidyn, Skyla, and Kayla are coloring Easter eggs with their cousins, Catherine, Nicholas, Melody, Bianca, and Madeleine Nicole: "Oh, how nice. It's nice to see everybody getting along so well and not causing any trouble." Grandma Birou: "Oh, look. The Easter Bunny is here." Aunty Lisa: "I'll go in and make some lemonade." Nicole: "Sounds good." (The girls and their cousins hold up their eggs to show them to their parents.) Haidyn: Look Mommy! I made a pink egg with green stripes, a blue egg with a yellow flower on it, and a green egg with a pink sparkly bunny Sticker on it! Skyla: I made an orange egg with green dots, a purple egg with chick stickers on it, and a dark pink egg with with sparkly ribbon stickers on It! Kayla: I made a lavender egg with a lamb sticker on it, a yellow egg with green and white stripes, a peach and aqua egg, and a rainbow egg! Orla: I made a purple and pink egg with paw print stickers, a lime green egg with purple dots, and an orange and blue swirly egg! Nicholas: I made a blue egg with green leaf stickers, an orange and purple egg, and an aqua egg with little fish stickers. Bianca: I made a dark pink egg, a yellow egg with sparkly jellybean stickers, and a mint green egg! Catherine: My eggs are sky blue, lavender, yellow, and pink with orange flowers. Melody: Green egg, orange egg, and purple egg. Nicole: That's very lovely kids. (Kayla suddenly cries out) Nicole: What is it Kayla? Kayla: Orla spilled purple dye on my dress! On purpose to! Nicole(angrily): Orla Jasmine! That's not nice! (Orla splashes dye on Nicholas' suit. Nicholas: Orla! (He throws blue dye at Orla) (Orla throws pink dye at Skyla. Soon color splash fight begins.) Aunt Lisa: Kids! That's enough! (The children stop their color fight and face the adults) Nicole: Go change your clothes, and go outside for the egg hunt! (The children obey, and go to change Their clothes except for Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla, and Orla, who do not have a change of clothes.) Nicole: I'm very disappointed in you Orla! You better behave yourself during the egg hunt! (The kids are out hunting for candy and toy filled eggs.) Haidyn: This is fun! Skyla: Sure is! ( Orla sticks out her foot tripping Catherine and Melody) Melody and Catherine: Ow! That hurt! Orla: Ha ha! Watch where you're going losers! Nicole: Orla Jasmine Birou! Apologize right now! Orla(sarcastic): SOR-ry! (Catherine and Melody both start crying) Nicole: You are going inside for the rest of the egg hunt! Orla: No! (Orla trips Kayla and Skyla making them cry out.) (Nicole walks over to Orla, but Orla hits and kicks her.) Nicole: Ow! You are going in timeout right now! (Nicole picks up Orla, carries her inside and sits her on a chair in the corner.) Nicole: STAY THERE! (She walks back outside, and Orla cries.) (Nicole shuts the door behind her. Later the kids are in the living room looking inside their plastic eggs. Haidyn: Look! I got jelly beans, mini hershie's bars, a bouncy ball, little erasers that look like carrots, and a little sparkly bunny! Kayla: I got some marshmallow eggs, Cadbury mini eggs, silly bands, and egg shaped erasers! Skyla: I got mini Milky ways, jelly bellies, a pink sparkly ball, a ring, and some erasers that look like chicks! Nicholas: I got jelly beans, Easter whoppers, a blue bouncy ball, some Easter tattoos, and a bunny eraser! Melody: I got MandMs, chocolate mints, a ruby ring, some sparkly stickers, and a lamb eraser! Catherine: I got some egg shaped erasers, a glow in the dark ring, silly bands Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts